wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Subject Nova (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)
N A M E: SUBJECT NOVA This character belongs to XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. //'A P P E A R A N C E//' A NightWing with weird, glowing eyes described to be 'the color of the sunset sky', Subject Nova (Nova for short) is a medium-sized, ordinary looking NightWing, with her main scale color being dark grey, with a strip of purple scales running down her sides and underscales a pale silver. Her wing membranes are stunning, the color of a sunset sky, with her 'star scales' splashing out. Her spikes are an interesting orange. Despite her extraordinary appearance, she is often overlooked because her programming describes her as introverted and thus does not know many dragons. Nova has silver teardrop scales at the corner of her eyes despite not being a mind-reader, and resides in The Lost City of Night (see The Destinal Galaxy). //B E H A V I O U R A L T R A I T S// Emotions * Happiness, Excitement: Feels happy when she is loved/cherished, or praised, excitement when she makes a fine kill, or is going to receive something that makes her happy * Sadness, Grief: Feels sad when she is condemned, shunned or an outcast, feels grief when she loses someone * Anger and Aggressiveness: When artificial dragons are shunned, condemned as a whole, anti-artificial believers are mentioned, is outraged and goes on rampage * Sick, Disgusted: When she is sick she feels physically unwell, when she is disgusted, she feels a strong instinct to avoid every anti-artificial believer * Proud, Disappointed: She feels proud when she is praised, she feels disappointed when she doesn't meet expectations * Jealous: When dragons do better than her in something she's supposed to excel in Behavior * Peaceful, docile, doesn't like violence, prefers words to claws, highly perceptive of others emotions, observant, quiet, introverted, knows few friends * Unstoppable, uncontrollable, hard to calm down, highly skilled in combat, no regard of surroundings, loses self-control (when angered) //'S K I L L S//' *''Enhanced: Firebreath, a code to enhance the heat and damage of the burns caused by Nova's firebreath, causing severe pain, and making the flames an odd sunset color, the color of her eyes and wings *''Enhanced: Perception, ''a code to enhance Nova's ability of percepting emotions, almost to the point of virtually feeling the other's emotions, she is so spot-on, many think she is a mind-reader as she can take one look at a dragon and judge their mood. *''Enhanced: Claws and Fangs, a code to enhance Nova's claws and fangs so that her claws hurt as much as IceWing claws, while her fangs have a saliva similar to Komodo Dragons that can incapacitate prey *Hunting Skills, Nova has refined hunting skills superior to most in the Lost City of Night, and she can catch five deer in one minute. //'H I S T O R Y//' An artificial, in The (Destinal) Galaxy, is a real dragon created in a laboratory by hatching an egg which has the specified genes and codes injected into its DNA before it hatches in a test tube. An artificial, by all means, is definitely superior in one area than other dragons, although it depends on their creator's preference. Every artificial, unlike robots, think like a normal dragon, act like a normal dragon, and is capable of feeling emotion, and is all means sentient. The only difference that sets apart an artificial from a normal dragon is the code in them that makes them 'artificial'. Expanding on the idea of an artificial, every artificial has a base dragon egg, and a Code Pattern. Often these Code Patterns cause very unique colors. Artificial dragons are shunned because labs steal eggs from hatcheries, sometimes heirs, for 'science'. The argument is that an artificial, is very simply, just a real dragon, with limited emotions to feel, but with enhanced abilities, and very beneficial to the dragon population. In Nova's case, she was stolen from a NightWing hatchery in the Lost City of Night, to the Claws of the Clouds City to her creator's (an OC that i would make soon called Zephyr) lab. The Code Pattern injected into her contained the following: Sunset Gene Pattern, Enhanced: Firebreath, Enhanced: Perception, Enhanced: Claws and Fangs, Trait: Introvert. She was named Subject Nova (N#O-Va), but goes by Nova. When Nova was hatched, she had stunning sunset colored eyes and wing membrane, her first word was 'Merp' and aged at a normal rate. When she matured at 5 (for an artificial) she was released back into Lost City of Night and learned to become a hunter, and one of the City's best. She soon integrated into society as the odd, peace-loving, talented by shy and introverted one. Nobody knew she was an artificial and she technically was just a normal dragon with a few codes here and there, but she flared up whenever anti-artificial programs/believers are brought up, and nobody knows why she goes on day-long rampages occasionally. //'T R I V I A//' *Nova does have a mother and father, but they are anti-artificial believers and thus Nova does not speak of her family, but it is quite queer when the topic is brought up and Nova replies simply: "Professor Zephyr, a SkyWing." *I cannot stress enough that an artificial is not a robot, is a '''real dragon''', however they have a limited ability to feel emotions but still can feel them, and excel in one area that far surpasses other dragons. *Nova acts like a normal dragon and is one. SHE IS NOT A ROBOT. //''' C R E A T O R ' S N O T E S//''' Professor Zephyr here. On the report of Nova, I say she is going brilliantly, she is a normal dragon with, say, better fire and hunting skills than normal, and lesser emotions to feel. She blends right in, she is unique but quite overlooked, and I don't advise her to reveal she's an artificial, because, well, (taps claws on the desk) artificial dragons aren't really the most popular right now. Anyways, I hope she lives a normal dragon life, lays egg, and perhaps I could just steal one egg to make another artificial.. //'R E L A T I O N S H I P S//' Anti Artificial Believers: Her enemies. She will fly into an uncontrollable rampage once triggered. Her mother and father: Her enemies. Anti Artificial Believers. Professor Zephyr: Loyal. Nova believes he is the one that can make Pyrrhia's population great again. Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary